


what even is the gender binary (drabble)

by toobscocaine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, SOFT GAYS, Trans Adrien Agreste, Trans Male Character, nonbinary kagami tsuguri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: non-binary kagami dating mari fluff with background trans(ftm) adrien and his boyfriend lukaakamy projecting my gender dysphoria into fanfics
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine(background), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	what even is the gender binary (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> oop we be out here at 4am feeling dysphoria so here’s this drabble
> 
> and not edited so get ready for some shit

Kagami was anxious. Luka and Adrien being the perfect couple in the corner of the table was not helping.

You see, Kagami, was planning on coming out today, as nonbinary. They were already super nervous, but they wanted to come out to their closest friends first. Marinette of course wasn’t here yet, so they had to third wheel the other two for the time being.

“Hey K, you want some more coffee?” Luka asked, looking like he was about to go back up to the counter. Kagami looked down at the empty coffee cup in hand. When had they drank that much? They weren’t sure, probably while spacing out and thinking off all the bad ways today could end. 

Kagami silently handed their coffee cup to Luka and he went towards the counter.

“Kagami, every thing is alright, right?” They winced are the use of their full first name, because wit felt so feminine. Adrien gave them the mom friend look that made them them want to start talking already.

“Um-“ They started, thankfully, there was the little bell at the door, and in came their girlfriend.

She waved to Luka, who asked the barista for another coffee. She put her bag down and took the seat next to Kagami, and she’s grabbed their ll hand.

Kagami sat there anxiously, having the urge to burst in tears, while also wanting Luka to get his ass back to the group so they could come out already.

They knew Adrien’s trans, but that’s different. What if the three of them only think there’s two genders? What if Mari wants to break up with them because she doesn’t date people who aren’t girls.

With a million thoughts going through their mind, Kagami’s knee bounced anxiously. Luka walked towards the table with the coffees, and Kagami took a deep breath.

“So K, what did you want to talk to us about?” Marinette started, and the other two nodded encouragingly. Kagami looked at their feet.

“Are you pregnant?” Adrien said jokingly.

“Wanted?” Luka added.

Kagami sat there silently.

“Kagami?” They winced, more visible this time.

“What’s wrong baby?” Marinette squeezed their hand.

“I... I-uh, I’m- um, well I’m-“ Kagami couldn’t get the right words. The other three had these twisted caring faces of concern, and Kagami couldn’t help but feel bad.

“Nonbinary.” They mumbled, not sure if anyone could actually hear them.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment to long. Kagami hadn’t even realized they started crying.

“Hey baby you know I’ll love you no matter what right?” Marinette pulled them into a hug, stroking their hair and a few kisses to their forehead. 

“K, we love who you are, gender doesn’t matter.” Luka smiled at them.

“You are one of the strongest people I know, I’m so proud that you could come out to us.” Adrien had that endearing loving smile that gave Kagami a small smile too.

“Thank you.” They replied, a bigger smile now.

Things might be hard, but Kagami thought they just might pull through with the help of a few others.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i adore the idea of nonbinary kagami


End file.
